


Tür 1 - Kekse backen

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: It´s Christmastime [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Married Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Das hier wird eine Sammlung von weihnachtlichen Geschichten die ich vor Jahren auf einer anderen Seite hochgeladen habe und die hier jetzt in neuem Glanz erstrahlen können.
Relationships: Elizabeth Victoria Holmes (OC)/ Amelia Sunnyside (OC), Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: It´s Christmastime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557244
Kudos: 6





	Tür 1 - Kekse backen

**Author's Note:**

> Viel Spaß! :D  
> Und einen schönen 1. Advent. :)

Da heute ziemlich tote Hose war und ich weiß Gott genug Überstunden hatte, entschloss ich mich um 16 Uhr Feierabend zu machen.

20 Minuten später war ich dann zu Hause und freute mich, etwas Vater Tochter Zeit mit Ellie verbringen zu können die kam unter der Woche nämlich meistens zu kurz.

Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend erklomm ich zügig das Treppenhaus - da heute ein reiner Bürotag war, waren meine Kraftreserven noch gut gefüllt, nur Sekunden später hatte ich die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen und war in den Flur getreten.

Entgegen meiner Erwartung lag die Wohnung nicht still und leise da, sondern es schallte mir ziemlich laut Weihnachtsmusik und Kinderlachen entgegen das eindeutig aus Richtung Küche kam nach dem ich meine Straßen Klamotten ausgezogen und weg gehangen hatte machte ich mich gespannt auf Richtung Küche.

Kurz bevor ich die Küche erreichte, verlangsamte ich meine Schritte und spähte heimlich in die Küche, dort herrschte ein heiteres Chaos denn Sally, Ellie und Amy waren fleißig am Kekse backen.  
Ich stand da eine ganze Weile, bis Sally aufblickte und mich entdeckte „Greg! Was machst du denn schon hier?“

Ich grinste sie an „Es war kaum was los heute und so habe ich mal früher Schluss gemacht“ als Sally mich anspricht, reißen auch die Mädchen ihre Köpfe hoch und Ellie schaut mich entgeistert an „Pa! Jetzt hast du die ganze Überraschung kaputtgemacht“ erschrocken ziehe ich die Luft ein und drehe mich sofort um „Ich habe nichts gesehen!“

Sally kommt auf mich zu „wir sind auch gleich fertig“ Ich lächle sie nachsichtig an „Alles gut, keine Eile ich wollte sowieso erst mal duschen gehen.“

Sally erwidert mein Lächeln zwinkernd und nickt „Okay viel Spaß“ Ich lache auf „Ja danke“ so mache ich mich auf in Richtung Bad und freue mich auf die Überraschung, die da in der Küche auf mich wartet.

**Author's Note:**

> Wer meine anderen Geschichten nicht kennt:  
> Greg ist Pa(ps)  
> Mycroft ist Dad(dy)
> 
> Ellie ist Mycs& Gregs Tochter ihr alter kann von Geschichte zu Geschichte variieren.  
> Amy ist Ellies beste später feste Freundin, sie ist sozusagen Myc&Gregs Pflegetochter.
> 
> Sally ist die "Live-In" Nanny soll heißen sie lebt mit im Haus und kann immer da sein wenn Myc&Greg es nicht sein können.
> 
> Es gibt da noch ein paar OCs die stelle ich dann vor wenn sie im Kapitel vorkommen. :)


End file.
